


Gals Being Pals

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Is a Horrible Brother, Crowley is a Horrible Son, F/F, Genre Savvy, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Who provides a two bedroom cabin with only one bed?!
Relationships: Amara/Rowena MacLeod
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Gals Being Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts):  
> Setting: Cabin  
> Genre: Mystery  
> Trope: Friends to Lovers  
> Prompt: Rogues (outlaws, highwaymen, mercenaries, pirates, gangsters, hitmen, etc; black sheep and royal bastards; Han Solo characters; tricksters

The cabin was supposed to be the perfect place to hide out after the big score. Out of the way, the last place anyone would ever look for either woman, easy and natural cover story… what more could they ask for?

Rowena found an answer to that question when she opened the door to her so-called bedroom. With two people staying there who weren’t involved with each other, it had seemed logical to get a two-bedroom cabin. After all, both she and Amara were free-spirited women with something to celebrate. Temporary guests seemed prudent to plan for.

Rowena had assumed it was understood that she expected there to be a bed in each of the bedrooms, and yet, here she was staring at a room with everything you would expect to find in a bedroom – except the bed. She stared at the room blankly, trying to decide what to do. Going to the manager seemed like the obvious thing, but she didn’t want to call attention to herself and Amara, not when they were supposed to be laying low.

Amara came over, her entire body radiating exasperation. “Your idiot son and my idiot brother have been talking again. Apparently, the owner here owes Crowley some ridiculously huge favors. According to Chuck, he owes him his soul, but that’s probably just Chuck being dramatic, right? Anyway, Crowley decided to call one in.”

“Wonderful. I assume that’s why there’s no bed in here?” Rowena crossed her arms. It made sense, of course. How in the world it made sense for Fergus and Chuck to get along, Rowena didn’t understand, but she couldn’t argue with the fact that they appeared to be best friends. It was just like Fergus to try to make his mother happy in the most infuriating way possible, and Chuck could have easily talked him into this.

“Chuck’s idea, of course,” Amara agreed. “He thinks I’m lonely and need to find someone to love.”

“Bit harder to do when you’re sharing your bed with your friend.” Which was probably the point, but it wasn’t likely to work. Sex was fun, but Rowena wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship, which Amara respected. Fergus was convinced that Rowena just needed to get over pining for Sam Winchester, which she wasn’t, they were friends and Sam was one of the best spellcraft apprentices Rowena had ever had, but it wasn’t like that.

Amara nodded. “You know Chuck, though. It works in literature all the time, so it must work in real life, right? We just need to get put in the right tropes, and we’ll confess our undying love for each other and live happily ever after.”

“Which gives me an idea.” Amara raised an eyebrow, and Rowena continued, “Surely both Fergus and Chuck understand open relationships, given their situations, so let’s respond with a trope of our own.”

“Fake dating?” Amara burst into giggles. “Can’t argue with that, I guess! Will you be okay with that, though? Fake or not, it’s not really…”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I weren’t willing to do it, but thanks for asking.” Rowena turned back to look over the room. “So… pester the manager, or find people up for three-ways for the next few weeks?”

“Three-ways work for me, and if we can’t find someone, we can still have fun.” Amara grinned at Rowena. “Wouldn’t want this to get back to Chuck or Crowley, would we?”


End file.
